All We Are
by MoonChane
Summary: Eric Northman is at the top of his game professionally and personally but when his daughter reveals that her mother, the one woman he can't forget, has moved on in a very permanent way how will he deal with a tilt of his axis? Bad summary but AH/AU with multiple POVs. Please review!
1. Prologue

I love my dad, really, I do but sometimes he could be such a fucking douche-canoe it makes me fear for my genetic lot. I mean of all the dumbass bullshit he's pulled over my lifetime this has to take the fucking cake. What the hell was thinking that his "plan" (I use the term loosely) could possibly work?! I mean for Christ's sake he was suppose to be a grown up! Not that my mom did much better, she always has had a soft spot for dad.

I suppose I should rewind and explain a few things…yeah that might help.

My name is Selah Talia Stackhouse-Northman. Yup as in Eric Northman, as in the star QB of…well pretty much the nation. He's the "new Tom Brady" GQ good looks and all. The man who broke all the records at Georgia and swept the NFL with his speed and throwing arm, the man whose six foot six frame, blond hair, and baby blue eyes had every heterosexual woman and homosexual male within a ten mile radius drooling, the man who can and will bed any woman he damn well chooses. This guy is my dad…lucky me.

That's not to say he's a bad dad, when his head isn't shoved up his ass he's actually a really great dad. Never missed a school play (not that he could've but we'll get to that later), dance recital, or early gigs in crappy little pubs that stank of smoke. He always encourages me to do and be my best and I know he loves me unconditionally. Unfortunately he also has the tendency to the world's most epic douche-canoe.

My mom is Sookie Stackhouse. Now she's not nearly as famous as dad but she does own and run a chain of successful bars and grills, _Merlotte's_, perhaps you've eaten there? Sam's like a second dad to me so when he sold mom his business she felt it was only right that she keep the name. Like dad she has blonde hair and bright blue eyes but that's where the similarities end. She's about as petit as they come, only five foot three to my height of five foot eight. She does have curves though but I try not to notice my mom's rack, even if people constantly comment on how great it is.

Yeah…I encounter a lot of perverts, it's sad really.

Now considering what my parents do for their respective livings I actually had a pretty normal childhood, with one very big…er…_difference_.

I'm twenty years old; both my parents are thirty-three years old. Yes you heard right, I am an unfortunate statistic of teen pregnancy in the deep south, with an emphasis on teen. You see my parents are from a small town about an hour south of Shreveport Louisiana called Bon Temps. Like less than five thousand people tiny. So anyways mom and dad were childhood sweethearts, best friends since the sandbox and all that cliché shit. The way mom tells it she and dad thought they were in love (at thirteen…I know) and wanted to express said love in the most adult an intimate way possible. The way great Gran (or GG as I call her) tells it mom and dad were bored, horny teenagers with zero concept of what birth control is. I tend to believe GG.

So anyways they do the dirty and cause a big scandal six weeks later when mom is puking her guts up and discovers that yes Virginia you _can_ get pregnant your first time. Mom's parents both died when she was seven so GG's the closest thing she has to a mother figure and can only imagine how hard it was for her to tell GG. My uncle Jason wanted to tan dad's hide (he's five years older than mom and _super_ protective of both of us). Dad's parents weren't all that pleased either, I mean after all what parent wants to hear that their thirteen year old son is going to be a dad? But Isa and Ric (Isabelle and Godric Northman for those playing at home) came around after GG talked to them. The town as a whole…not so much.

Now even at the tender age of thirteen dad was a rising football star which pretty much made you God in Bon Temps so he didn't suffer too much angst from the townsfolk. Mom on the other hand was vilified as a little slut in the making and lost almost all of her friends, got to love gender inequality. But as my Aunt Lafayette says "Fuck all dem bitches!" He and his cousin Tara were the only friends that stuck with mom in early stages of her pregnancy.

It was agreed that mom and dad were way too young to get married and that sense neither of my parents were old enough or had enough education to support a baby on their own mom and the baby would live GG with dad helping with the day to day stuff after school. The financial obligations of a child (diapers, clothes, food, school fees ect…) would be split fifty, fifty until I graduated college (GG wasn't all that well off and dad's parents are loaded but GG would rather eat glass than accept a cent of charity even if it was mostly for me). It's a weird arrangement but it worked for me my whole childhood and when mom started working for Sam Merlotte as a waitress when I was three the odd family unit grew.

Now you're probably wondering how all of this relates to my dad's douche-canoeness so I'll tell you. Even though I had a solid extended family unit around me growing up, my parents weren't exactly the most emotionally stable individuals. I imagine have a kid right as you hit puberty probably doesn't help. They are the textbook definition of can't live with you can't live without you. When they reached high school they were constantly breaking up and making up. Every Saturday night they were either doing everything in their power to give me a little sibling or having a screaming match that would make banshee's head ache.

It didn't help matters that my dad had grown into a cocky asshat who was way too good looking and charming for his own good or that my mom had some seriously deep rooted insecurities and is the most hard headed, stubborn person I know. College didn't help their situation at all. It was pretty much their high school shit on steroids plus long distance, plus a bigger pool of willing women, _plus_ the added pressure of media scrutiny. A college football prodigy with a kid in elementary school was quite the juicy scandal but when the worldwide media discovered that his baby mama was completely uninterested in selling him out the story died.

They finally broke up "for real" right before my dad got drafted into the NFL. The distance, the woman, and their own internal issues finally became too much. The thing is I know for a fact that my parents are still deeply in love with each other, and no it's not the optimistic child wanting my happily-ever-after I just know my parents. Their stubborn and arrogant and afraid of committing themselves to the one thing that could make them truly great or crush them like insects. So instead of talking to each other rationally and taking that risk my mom got engaged to the King Creeper of the South, William T Compton and my dad fucks any pretty girl that bats her eyelashes at him.

Now don't get me wrong, neither of them ever let their personal clusterfuck affect how they raised me. I'm probably the one thing they never argued about and those epic screaming matches were never done in front of me, but I'm a pretty smart cookie so it didn't take me long to realize my parents' relationship was a little abnormal. Even now that I'm grown (mostly) and they're busy with their shit I could still call either one of them and they'd be by my side in a heartbeat. And actually their angst was good for me in a weird way.

See along with my auburn hair I also got the random gene that included a decent amount of musical talent (trust on this, you don't want to hear either of parents singing). GG got me a guitar when I was seven since I was always humming and thumping on things to my own rhythm and everything fell into place. As soon as I could write I was writing songs about my parents' teenage angst and putting them to melodies I had made up on my guitar. Not that my mom or dad know most of my songs are about them…that would probably be super awkward.

When I turned ten Isa started entering me in local talent competitions but it was when I turned fourteen that my whole world changed. You see my mom apparently didn't have the monopoly on family scandal. After winning the local Louisiana version of American Idol GG pulled me aside and introduced me to a man named Fintan Brigant. He was the CEO of Brigant Records, the biggest label in the world and apparently he was also GG's baby daddy.

Yeah, my family has some serious issues when it comes to in-the-bedroom relationships. GG's husband couldn't give her kids so when Fin's (as he told me to call him) car broke down while G-Pop was away GG had a bit more incentive to succumb to his amorous advances. So my grandpa Corbett and my great aunt Linda were Brigants, not Stackhouses. Not that anyone but GG and Fin knew that, not even my mom knows.

Fin was impressed with my talent (which apparently along with my red hair and freckles I got from his side of the family) and wanted to sign me to his label. GG trusted him to make sure I wasn't led astray by the wild life of a rock star and since only three people in the whole world knew who he was to me that pesky nepotism label wouldn't apply. Three weeks later mom and GG took me to their Atlanta offices (so I could closer to dad to celebrate) where I auditioned for five of their eight heads of new talent. I sang Whitney Huston's "I Will Always Love You" for no other reason than I had a soft spot for _The Bodyguard_. I was hired on the spot and apparently one of the executives had filmed me and put it up on YouTube. In three days I had five million hits.

I moved to Atlanta the next month, and lived with dad while he trained with the Falcons. It was hard being away from mom and GG and everyone but it was still pretty cool spending so much uninterrupted time with dad. I'm pretty sure that was the only time since he'd lost his virginity that he'd remained mostly celibate. My first album took a year to record but it was worth it in the end. I was given complete creative freedom so a lot of the songs were cross-genre. It smashed about every record out there and won me three Grammys.

Ironically at the same time dad made the transition from celebrity to _major_ celebrity. His shirtless endorsement ads may have had something to do with it but I digress. That's when Pam entered our lives. She's both of ours publicist and I wouldn't have it any other way. She kept the leeches away from me and is about as straight as a circle so dad has never had the chance to fuck her, or fuck her over. I've doing the juggling act of being a professional recording artist and a normal school kid ever sense and Pam's been good with helping me balance. She also keeps dad on the straight and narrow…mostly.

Anyways remember how I mentioned my mom was engaged? Yeah I hate the guy but I've learned that the less I interfere in my parents' personal lives the less therapy I'll need. Remember how I told you my parents have a fucked up personal history? And how my dad is the most stubborn and competitive douche-canoe ever? Did I also mention that my mom seems incapable of saying "no" to his, ahem…_charms_ for long? I did? Well good, that'll make it a lot easier to explain how my dad is now starring daggers at my mom's fiancé…at the altar….in the middle of what was supposed to be her wedding.

_Yeah… _

**AN: Hey guys. So sorry if this was a little rough but I thought this would make a fun story. Let me know what you think and all that but be warned, I don't write lemons, like at all. It's not my thing and I'm not very good at it and if you've ever been on this site then you know that there is nothing worse than a poorly written lemon :D. I am planning on switching POVs throughout but I think I'll mostly be using Selah's. If you have a request POV let me know. This will be a mix of SVM and True Blood characters and characterization and I probably will be using some song lyrics SPARINGLY. They annoy me in fics but I do feel the right song can set the right tone for a chapter. Anyways let know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

_Eight Months Earlier…_

I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes, because Lord knows Pam would see it through the phone.

"Are you even listening to me Northman?" I swear that woman has a link to the CIA spy satellites on her Crackberry.

"Yes Pam I'm listening," I replied drumming my fingers on the table. The waitress came over and gave me a flirty smile before refilling my water glass. It didn't matter that in a few minutes I would have company, all the waitresses and even some of the waiters flirted with me when Lela and I ate here. Speaking of Lela, she was late, as usual.

"_Northman_!"

"Jesus Christ! _What_ Pamela?" I'm pretty sure the woman has permanently damaged my left eardrum.

"I said that the goons at CBS are tapping Selah to be the half-time show this year, which means the vultures in the sports media are going to be paying more attention to _you _which means more work for _me_, dipshit," she replied snarkily, "So try not to do anything too stupid until the season starts."

I smirked and gave the group of women at the table next to mine a wink. "Relax Pam; I know how to handle the extra media attention and Lela hasn't put a foot wrong ever. I'll keep my head low until the season starts. _I promise_." I said the last bit in a babyish voice just to piss her off.

My PR rep verbally flipped me off before hanging up in a huff causing me to burst out laughing, I loved fucking with Pam.

"You know that's the reason she takes fifteen percent with you and only ten with me right?"

I quickly spun around and saw my baby girl smirking at me. In a flash I had her wrapped up in a giant bear hug.

"Eek! Dad let go!" she squealed and squirmed which only made me hold on tighter. God I missed my little Lela. Three months is too fucking long for a dad to go without see his baby.

I finally let her go and took a good look her. She's absolutely stunning my Lela. Outwardly she doesn't really resemble her mother or me much with her pale freckled skin and long auburn hair but she has my bright blue eyes and her mother's full mouth. It's hard to believe she's twenty, seems like only yesterday she was sitting on my shoulders during the homecoming parade.

"Dad, you're staring which means people are staring at us," she said tugging my sleeve a bit. I glance around a notice that everyone in the restaurant is staring at us. I see a fine blush spreading on Selah's cheeks (something else she shares with her mom) and chuckle.

"You're and international rock star sweetie, you should be use to the attention by now, and you can hardly blame them for being overawed in the presences of such beauty…and you look really nice as well."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me as we both sat and the waitress came over. I noticed the dirty look she was giving my daughter and my face hardened, nothing pissed me off more than someone disrespecting my baby girl. Lela noticed my expression and subtly squeezed my knee, rolling her eyes at the same time. Somewhere in my gut I felt a little pang, when we were good Sookie used to have the exact same reaction.

Sometimes I wonder where Sookie and I went wrong. I mean sure having a kid at thirteen isn't exactly conducive to a healthy interpersonal relationship, but we really lucked out with our families. My mom and dad freaked at first but soon were wrapped around Lela's finger in no time. In fact I'm pretty sure the only person in Lela's life who wasn't completely in her thrall is Sookie's gran, and that's because she raised Jason.

Sookie is such a kickass mom too, always saying the right thing at the right time, always knowing when to give our daughter space and when to smother her with motherly love. In fact that's always been a secret turn on of mine, how great a mom Sookie is. She's completely confident when dealing with anything involving Lela and makes her shine like the sun.

Ok, that was super cheesy, but it's true. There's nothing sexier than a confident Sookie, but for whatever reason whenever we would get to a really good place she start picking at me for the weirdest shit. When we were in high school I spent too much time with the team and cheerleaders or got too moody when a game didn't go my way. When I was college she couldn't justify spending all that money to come and visit me, I wasn't taking my studies seriously. The final straw came the night before I got drafted when she all but accused me of cheating on her throughout our whole fucked up relationship. That's when I lost it, I may flirt outrageously but I would _never_ cheat.

Needless to say our relationship has been a little strained ever since, even though it happened almost ten years ago.

To our credit though neither Sookie nor I ever dragged Selah into our fights, nope we were fucked up enough without dragging our innocent daughter into our skirmishes. Sometimes I wonder how we were able to hide most of our ups and downs from Selah, she's one smart cookie.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" I turned to look at my daughter. She was giving me a strange look then rolled her eyes in a very Pam-like fashion.

"Do you want an appetizer daddy?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. It was clear this wasn't the first time she'd asked me.

I turned my mega-watt smile on to the waitress who practically melted on the spot. "I'll have some crunchy vinegar pickles and the calamari please."

My daughter rolled her eyes and ordered the same thing. The waitress practically floated away and I was left with Lela giving me a long knowing look. After about two minutes of silence I caved.

"What?"

She shrugged, took a sip of water, and smirked, but remained silent.

"Seriously Selah what's with the Yoda look?" Pam was starting to rub off on her a little too much for my liking.

"Go ahead and ask dad, I know you want to."

"Ask about what?" I asked feigning nonchalance. It's a sad day when a daughter is able to read her dad like an open book.

Again my daughter rolled her eyes and said, "Ask about mom, dad. I know you were thinking about her when you zoned out so let's just get this out of the way while it's just the two of us."

I pretended to be affront for all of twenty seconds. "Selah baby I haven't seen you all summer and you only have a few days worth of Fall Break! I want to hear about you, how your new album's going, how classes are going and all that jazz. If I wanted to know about mom I'm more than capable of picking up the phone and calling her myself."

She snorted and arched her eyebrow, "I call bullshit dad, you and mom haven't 'picked up the phone and called' each other since she started dating Bill five years ago. And you and I share a publicist so you know exactly how my music is going _plus_ you Facebook stalk me and all of my friends so you know exactly what I'm doing at school."

I pouted a bit, ignoring the waitress as she brought out our appetizers. Damn, I'd forgotten how stinking smart my kid actually is. After about five minutes of silent sulking I decided to cave.

"Fine! You win, how is your mother and that douche-canoe of a boyfriend?"

Lela laughed and said, "Isn't that a bit of the pot calling the kettle black dad? I mean mom does have a type after all."

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed outraged that my own flesh and blood could compare me to Bill fucking Compton. Aside from the fact that the three of us grew up together in Bon Temps and both he and I had had sex with Sookie I had nothing in common with that dweeb.

My demon spawn of a child merely shrugged and continued to smirk. "I just mean that mom has a type…"

"I'm a foot taller than him!" I exclaimed, getting kind of pissed off. "I'm pretty sure the dude's a vampire for all the time he spends avoiding the sun and he puts so much product in his damn hair it's practically black! _And_ he has the stupidest fucking accent ever! Can't even say your mom's name right…_Sookeh_."

Again Selah shrugged, "I never thought it was a physical thing, but you two do tend to share the ability to extremely douchey when the mood strikes."

I opened my mouth to argue but then the waitress came back with entrees I didn't even remember ordering. As soon as the food was set down Lela changed the subject to a bit of school gossip she thought I hadn't learned about from Facebook stalking her and her friends (which I didn't!). Her mother and her boyfriend weren't brought up again.

The next day at practice Selah hung around with the wives and girlfriends, making small talk and playing with the younger kids. She was a lot like her mom in that regard, a real natural with children.

Whoa, Lela as a mom…nope, nope not gonna think of that. I've got too many things that piss me off already.

I really liked it when she would watch me work. It was my favorite part of when she lived in Atlanta with me. She'd hang out in the stands, plucking away at her guitar, while I got to show her how cool I am. Somehow she never seemed to buy into the fact that I'm a big fucking deal, I blame Pam.

Anyways I was having a pretty good day until we hit the showers, then everything went to shit.

"So how're you feeling man?" Alcide Herveaux was my best friend on the team; we thoroughly bonded after I kicked his ass for hitting on my daughter. If there was ever a down side to having my daughter around it was that it made me realize how perverted some of my teammates and coaches are. Seriously just because Selah is young, beautiful, and a musician doesn't mean she'll put out for any of those bastards. As far as I'm concerned she's not dating until she gets married…yup that's the plan.

I turned to look at dark haired wide receiver. "What do you mean man? I'm not coming off of any injuries and I was with Selah yesterday so I'm not hung over."

He grimaced and shook his head. Toweling off he tossed me his phone where a Goggle Alert news post was showing on the screen.

_Mother of Rock Star Engaged. _

_Sookie Stackhouse, mother to Grammy Award winning artist Selah Stackhouse-Northman and owner of the restaurant chain_ Merlotte's_, is engaged to be married to local attorney William T Compton. The couple has been together for five years. No word on what Ms. Stackhouse-Northman's father, NFL superstar Eric Northman, thinks of his daughter's future step-father. In a statement released last night the twenty year old said "I'm really happy for my mom, she works hard to give me a stable home and she deserves someone who loves her completely." The bride is thirty-two and the groom is thirty-eight. In a statement Mr. Compton told the Associated Press that he and his fiancée are planning a May wedding._

I stared at the screen for a long time, trying to process everything going on inside me. I wasn't sure if I was mad Sookie, mad at Selah, heartbroken, or indifferent. All I knew was that fucking douche-canoe didn't deserve my Sookie. How the fuck could Selah not tell me! I mean for Christ sake I'm her dad!

I finally looked up at Alcide (I hadn't been aware of sitting down) and all but chucked the phone at him.

"I'm sorry man I thought Lela would've told you."

I ignored him as I pulled on my jeans, nearly ripping them in half. I tossed on a shirt shoulder past all the reporters, feeling my blood boil as they asked about my ex and her douche-canoe fiancé.

I went up to the family area and saw Selah playing with Terry Bellefleur's baby son. He was a sweet kid but seeing that only made me angrier, how could my own flesh and blood keep something this huge from me?

"Come on Selah."

From the look in her eyes I knew that she knew we were not going to be having a nice talk on the ride home. When we finally made it to my car I didn't say anything. I just revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

Only when we were on the highway and pushing eighty-five miles per hour did I speak.

"What the fuck Selah!?"

She flinched, knowing I only use her proper first name when I'm well and truly pissed off. I ignored her hurt expression and continued my tirade.

"I mean for fuck's sake! You didn't even tell me! How do you think I felt about finding out about mom and that-that motherfucking-"

"Douche-canoe?"

I repressed the urge to smirk but felt the anger towards my daughter lessening by the second; I could never stay mad at my little Lela for long. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, the motherfucking douche-canoe, seriously Lela why didn't you tell me at dinner last night?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her shrug. "It's just…you two are…touchy about each other. I know you and Bill don't get along and mom told me she would call you before it hit the papers and when it became obvious yesterday you didn't know…I didn't want to be the one to tell you that's all."

"You're mom was going to call me?" Sookie hadn't called for anything non-Selah related since we'd broken up. Not even when she started dating Douche-Canoe did she have the courtesy to call me herself, Selah had been the one to tell me.

"Yeah but obviously she chickened out at the last minute, or Bill pitched a fit again."

"What do you mean?"

Selah ran her hand through her hair (wonder where she got that from?) and sighed, "Bill prefers that you and mom don't have any direct communication. He claims it's because whenever she talks to you she gets upset, he's not wrong about that by the way, but really he gets all huffy for hours and picks so many god-damn fights it's not even worth it."

I digested this information silently. Sookie wanted to talk to me? Her _fiancée_ was apparently threatened by me…_interesting_. If I was being perfectly honest with myself I never _really_ considered Sookie and I _Over_. In the back of my mind I always thought we'd find a way back to one another despite the fact that it's been nearly a decade since we were together in a romantic way. I always thought that once she got over her own issues she'd come back to me and she, Selah, and I could be a happy nuclear family. Hell maybe we'd even give her a sibling or two (…or four I still remember how hot Sookie looked while pregnant even if she was only thirteen).

The idea that some douche bag was trying to take _my _Sookie away from me, especially since I was superior in every way, bothered the fuck out of me.

By the time we'd reached my apartment my mind was made up. I was Eric Fucking Northman for fuck's sake.

And I was going to get Sookie back, whether she was ready or not.

**AN: Hey so thanks everyone who review! It really makes my day when I see that. So yeah next chapter will be Sookie's POV then after that I'm not too sure. Back to Eric? Selah? Maybe even Pam or Bill? Let me know what you think! **


End file.
